This study examines the role of dietary salt and psychological stress in blood pressure regulation in blacks and whites. After achieving salt balance on a 200 mEq NA diet and on a 10 mEq NA diet, the subjects are examined at rest and in response to behavioral stressors. Plasma catecholamines, renin, aldosterone, renal blood flow, and peripheral receptor sensitivity are studied.